User talk:Starry-Eyed Wonder/Archive 1
Ohai I'm a fellow editor at Kirby Wikia. I've been here one year and helped with edits, but I STILL am not an admin. If you want a battle go to here. Remember that I'm in charge of this project! Concerning Sigs... Do you want me to make you one, along with a better custom gold starman? Sure, why not? :Awesome, right after EStar, who shalt have a sig, tomorrow, than you ::Ah, I see you've finally made an account. Welcome!-- lol thanks for the welcome :Sigs done. k. I'll be sure to check it out! Wow, not really much stuff happens here. :Yeah, we're a semi-dead wiki Sorry about the image I was on Rich Text and found the image in recent images on the editor, sorry about that. -- 18:17, October 13, 2009 (UTC) Its all right. (not saying you can use the image, just to be clear) EarthBound Have you pplayed the game EarthBound or any of the Mother series games?-- Actually, I've played Earthbound zero (Mother 1) on my emulator, but I can't get past yucca desert. I recommend you try EarthBound, definitely one of the best games you'll ever play, though I warn you that the beginning is beyond hard and extremely boring.-- nicew siggy thanks well gotta go to piano practice now. see ya in 1 hour. k :Great, I make dozens of people sigs, and they all change 'em T_T... *Cries* I spent forever on that perfect golden starman... sorry about that man.... :Cool sig BTW, poor Crys though, I think he's gone emo...-- lol crys emo...R to the P to the Wyb. Shy Guys need your help! :@Star: ... @Game: I already was... O_O :What? you said you were already emo...... :And? So what if I am? Hey give me that! *snatches knife from Crys* Go to your corner! NOW!-- :My friends are weird... They tied me to a chair, Threw Tabasco sauce in my face (WHICH BURNED LIEK HELL) Then my friend who is like a freaky mechanical genious held his HOMADE TASER up to my head, and they threatend to zap me... And then my psycho friend found the knives... So I don't cut myself anymore, just mpoe and wear mostly black... ::You have very...crappy cool and retarded awesome friends... >_> ...-- :::Yeah, the mechanical genius is cool (Besides the Taser he made from a camera, He has also made his N64 portable, and I helped him make a spy bear...) Holy shit dude! Your life is even more messed up than mine! And I pretty much suck at it! 0_0' The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 18:00, September 27, 2009 (UTC) :::Hey he got that taser idea from an adult show on Spike TV, because I've seen that show before! O_O! BTW, all I've ever invented was a chemical reaction that made a little red poof which I inhaled and made me feel very nauseous.-- ::::No trust me, he did it himself, he can't watch Spike, he has a 3 year old brother... And Angel y'know your life is messed up when your best friends tie you up and threaten to Taser you. :::::The most messed up things my friends have done was, well, nothing yet.-- :::::::Wanna trade? If you met my brother you'd be like WTF?! He used to be suicidal until he realised that I'm worth protecting which was about two years ago... which kind of explains why he protects me but I wish that he wouldn't do it so often. It's starting to affect my love life... what's a girl to do except fire her lazor, Blaugh!!! I am Legend...ary!!! 18:10, September 27, 2009 (UTC) :Beats me..suicidal huh?...@Crys: No its my Life! Go get one yourself!-- :::Suicidal? And ah, okay... @Game: Waaa! I've been having homemade taser induced nightmare sence it happened... yesterday... ::::O_o Wow...just WOW! Sucks for you...-- :::::Don't go to your friend's house if they have a taser was the lesson, oh, and game, try and keep the UB under 200 edits please? ::::::Where the hell is Umb, he's in charge.-- :::::::Just keep it low or I'll ban you all. *Shudder* Taser... ::::::::NO! *pulls out taser* Don't mak eme do it! *eyes start bulging and foam drips from mouth*-- :::::::::Damn, that taser woulda hurt, luckily I convinced them not to tase me... my friend had accidentaly nocked himself out tasing himself when he first built it... O_O ::::::::::Wow, what an idiot.-- :::::::::::Yeah, and I was tied to a chair, and it was against my forehead... I think I woulda had a very fried brain... ::::::::::::You brain is probably already fried from those MST3K shows...JK, those shows are awesome, but seriously I think your brain is already fried.-- ::::::::::::::Joike. (For MST3K nerds you may remeber this from a certain Christmas themed episode - Otherwise Gypsy gives Mike a sweater that says Joike, and she says she started when The Other Guy (Joel) was around) Lol. And it certainly is spammed my page Alright, who spammed up my page? Show yourself, spammmer! BTW, can someone protect my page so only registered users can edit? :You are the only person who has ever edited this page... Cloudy With a Chance of Meatballs Anybody else see that movie but me? And if so, what do you think of it?-- :Nope I'll see tomorrow.ShadowKnight1789(ShadowAce1789 on this wiki)(I do not have a sig yet) Regarding Deletion When you know there is something off topic or completely ficitonal, mark it with: and an admin, like me, will delete.-- Right. I'll do that. me ish bored lol me too I'll make a battle sig too. I knew it! I saw the history for my user page, and some n00b IP removed all content from it! (which, fortunately, Crystal lucario fixed) So, I need to have my user page protected so only registered users can edit. Thanks with Paint Roller! Not only did you contribute to the list, your sig with Dark Matter taught me what it looked like, so when I saw it in Canvas Curse, I completely knew who it was. But it I would have seen it before, I wouldn't have recognized it. 'Reversinator' Your welcome! :I've seen them both already. I don't think they're based on anything in particular. EmptyStar 03:20, October 14, 2009 (UTC)